


Nightcap

by ourladyofmumbles



Category: The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: Gen, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourladyofmumbles/pseuds/ourladyofmumbles
Summary: “Imagine Holden and Amos having a whiskey after a close call. They’re alone, and while both are thinking they should likely leave to give the other space, they silently settle themselves though they’re not quite ready to admit their growing respect.”





	Nightcap

The Roci was quiet, even for a ship that had barely any people on it. From what Jim could figure it was around 3 in the morning, not that time made much difference out in the vast expanse of space. Yet humans always found a way to fall into a rhythm, and both crew and passengers were sound asleep. _I should be asleep too_ he thought with a sigh and tapped his fingers against the coffee cup in front of him. The liquid inside had gone cold a while ago, which was a damn waste. They were running out of coffee.

“Hey Cap.” Jim jumped at the sound of Amo’s voice behind him as he made his way up the mess hall’s ladder. Jim nodded, looking up at the big man as he pulled himself into the mess hall with a grunt. His gaze inadvertently fell to the engineer’s shoulder, where a thick black pressure bandage covered him. Jim gulped as scenes from a few hours before filled his mind: An empty ship, an explosion, falling to the floor as the ceiling caved in…

He nearly jumped again as Amos handed him a cup. He took it gently as Amos took a long swig from his own. Jim nodded his thanks as he took a sip: it was whiskey. And not the cheap kind they grew in vats. He sighed happily as the liquid warmed his throat and stomach, draining his glass.

“Good shit, right?” Amos said, taking his cup away to refill it. “I found it in my bunk right after we boarded. Must be some sort of Martian brew.” He handed it back, and Jim restrained himself from downing it again. Good whiskey should be savored, god only knew when they’d get another chance to just sit and drink again. Amos stood by his side for a moment, hesitating, before walking towards the other end of the table with slow clanking steps. Jim took another sip as the engineer lowered himself into the seat gently, wincing a little as he leaned back into the gel.

“Does it hurt?” Jim asked, and immediately regretted the question. They’d both been through hell, and the last thing Amos needed was his prying. Amos shrugged with his good shoulder and refilled his glass.

“Not much. Naomi’s a pretty decent doctor.” He said, and Jim nodded. The two fell into silence, drinking their whiskey and staring into their glasses. Jim wondered if he should leave. “You doing ok?” Amos said, looking up from his glass. Jim chuckled despite himself.

“I’m not the one who had half a ton of steel fall down on top of him.” He said, and Amos laughed.

“You almost were. Next time I yell _run_ you might wanna consider listening.” He said, and Jim smiled. Silence filled the room again, but it wasn’t an unpleasant one. Jim took another sip of his whiskey, thinking he should say something, thank Amos, let him know that despite their differences he really appreciated what the man had done for him. He looked up him, and Amos looked back, nodding slightly before downing his own glass. Jim nodded in response and leaned back into the gel of his seat; relaxing in the companionable quiet.


End file.
